


my friend is a vampire

by Superawkwardhuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Ship It, Pining, Vampires, im going insane, slowburn, you don’t have bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superawkwardhuman/pseuds/Superawkwardhuman
Summary: so basically, my friend is definitely a vampire and i dragged all my friends into this.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, rachel/tomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	my friend is a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking stupid. i apologize in advance

Today was my first day at York College. I had just gotten to campus and decided to stop at the little coffee shop before heading to my class. I pushed open the glass door and the smell of coffee immediately welcomed me. There wasn’t a line, so I walked right up to the counter to place my order. 

“Hi, what can I get you today?” The barista said with a very chipper tone. 

“Can I get a medium-dark roast coffee please?” I responded, smiling back at her. 

“Yep. Ok, and can I get a name for your order?” 

“Yeah, it’s Sarah” 

“Ok Sarah, your total is $2.50. It should only be a few minutes.” 

“Thank you,” I said as I paid and then went to wait by the pickup window. While I waited for my coffee, a girl around my age walked up to me. She’s a bit taller than me and had short brown hair. 

“Hello. Are you new to campus? I’m Natalie.” She said, holding out her hand. 

I shake her outstretched hand awkwardly, “Yeah I’m new. I’m Sarah. I just moved here from Nevada.” I said with a shrug. 

“Dang. Nevada is far. How come you picked York College?” 

“They have a really good biochemistry program. That’s my major. What about you?” 

“I’m from York actually. I’m majoring in meteorology. Anyways, I’m guessing you don’t really know anyone here yet?” 

“Yeah. Just a new girl” I laugh 

“Well, would you like to study with me and a few friends later?” 

“Sure, why not. Um-” I say looking for something to write on. I grab a napkin off the counter and a pen out of my bag. “- here’s my number, so you can text me when to meet up later.” 

“Cool, thanks.” 

Right after I gave Natalie my number, the barista called my name. I grabbed my coffee and told Natalie I had to get to class now, so we said bye, and I walked out of the coffee shop. I walk around the corner to lecture hall 12 for history 101. As soon as I walk into class, I notice somebody with really bright, colorful hair. They seem to be half asleep, with their head laying on their arms. Considering it is a 9:30 class, I get it. It’s only 9:15 right now though, so there is only me and the colorful hair person in the class. When I walked in, they immediately looked up at me. Then, they lay their head down into their arms, again. I take a seat near the middle of the classroom and get out my laptop. 

I decided to check my email while I waited for more students to come and the professor. It only takes a few minutes for more students to trickle in. By the time 9:30 comes around, there are only 15 students in the class. The professor comes in and since it’s the first day, we just go over the syllabus and what you’ll need for the class. We also go over the work that we will do throughout this course. It seems like a pretty straightforward class, and the professor lets us go 15 minutes early because we finished going over everything. 

As the professor leaves, I gather up my stuff and get ready to leave. Then, I stop when I see that the colorful haired person still seems to be asleep. I don’t want them to miss any of their classes, so I decide to wake them up. Slowly, I walk over to where they’re sitting in the back of the classroom. Gently, I tap on the table by their head to try to wake them up. I tap on the table a few more times, but it doesn’t seem to wake them up. I don’t want to touch them because they don’t know me and I don’t want to freak them out. Their phone is on the table and I know what I’m going to do. I grab a piece of paper from my bag and write a little note.

‘Hi. Sorry to wake you. I didn’t want you to miss any other classes you might have today. If you want the notes from today, you can just text me at 305-597-****. I’m Sarah btw. Have a good day.’ 

Then, I grab their phone and set a timer for 5 minutes, and put the note under their phone. Deciding that that’s good, I leave. My next class is at 11:00 and I don’t want to be late. I walk to my next class and get to Biochem ten minutes until 11:00. As soon as I sit down my phone dings with a text from a number I don’t recognize. 

‘Thanks’ is all it says.

I send back a quick ‘you’re welcome?'

Then, get my computer out to organize the quick notes from history. By the time I've finished, my phone dings with another text from the same unknown number as before.

‘Could you send me the notes from history’

‘sure’ I attach the notes to a text and send them. 

‘Thanks’

‘you’re welcome’ 

They don’t say anything back, so I scroll through social media while I wait for the teacher. This class goes by quickly as well. We just go over the syllabus in this class as well. I pack up the rest of my stuff and decide to head to the RA office to get my dorm sorted out. I walk to the office and I get help from an RA named Olivia. We chat for a bit and I find out she’s majoring in art education. She is also friends with Natalie. We get my dorm sorted out and Olivia tells me my roommate's name is Rachel. Apparently, Rachel is also in their friend group, and Olivia said that she thinks I’ll get along with her.

I thank her as she hands me my key and then I head over to the dorms. The dorms aren’t far from the school, so it only takes me about 10 minutes to walk there. I look at the number on the key and see that the room I’m in is on the 2nd floor. I head up and knock on the door before opening it. A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair opens the door. We introduce ourselves and then she lets me into the dorm. 

Considering history 101 and biochem were the only two classes I had that morning, I decided to go get my car and drive it to the dorms. I park it in my designated parking space and bring my suitcase and my few boxes up. I start to unpack and organize my side of the room. Once I finished, I decided to chill for a bit before trying to plan a study session with Natalie and her friends. I end up falling asleep for a little bit before my phone buzzes again.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that’s it for now i guess.


End file.
